A means of evolution
by Neon dagger
Summary: I don't own prototype or MHA In this fanfiction there is a reason Izuku doesn't have a quirk but in return for this pain it will give him power to rival his ambition with a helping hand along the way
1. prolog

A means of evolution

I don't own My Hero Academia or prototype

Please review

A worst case event had taken place in New York, Alex had been killed and absorbed by James Heller but being more experienced in the processes of memories. Alex climbed and tore his way to James conscious mind and began a battle for control as James was "cleaning" the city causing him to lose focus allowing the virus to do as it pleased spreading unchecked until even Alex and Heller were lost in the screams of humanity and the beasts that it had made, before long even the planet itself was being devoured by this endless virus and from there it spread through space.

This nightmare was ended by a black hole which devoured the virus in and deposited it in a random universe surviving only through sacrificing almost all of its mass.

Where in this universe was it deposited specifically was in the nursery in which a specific child slept being the only child there at the time this child was named Izuku Midoriya and silently the virus crawled into the crib before covering the child entirely before absorbing the child silently and painlessly before locking itself deep inside the boy waiting for the proper time to show itself.

Many years later

It was night around midnight to be specific and little Izuku was smiling widely his normally green irises were now a deep red and seemed to glow faintly as he walked looking for more food.

The virus had become smarter and only showed itself when it absolutely needed to but while hiding itself it learned more and more about this world and its inhabitants through the boy's eyes and even began developing its own personality as it went but sadly while it hid itself well it took to hiding in plain sight by sealing away the boy's quirk he became "normal" and in turn would underestimated this while helping the boy with his intelligence it did the opposite for his self-esteem.

But for now it had found another meal and thus wondered into the alleyway in which its prey rested in what it assumed to be a drunken stupor Oh how it loved when it could roam as it pleased without worry of scaring the boy or drawing a dangerous attention to itself.

And cut

This is a test story please tell me if I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 1

A means of evolution

I don't own prototype or MHA

Responses to reviews

No he is not going to be overpowered at the beginning and he is not like either mercer or Heller he is like the cannon personality wise as mentally the virus left Izuku's mind as untouched as possible to avoid detection also Heller's and Mercer's personalities would have long since been drown in the trillions of other voices within itself although it might pull some information to help out its current host from time to time and the virus will only show itself if the situation is to threatening for the host aka Izuku to deal with or it begins to hunger for fresh genetic material.

On with the story (the next day)

Izuku sat quietly in the back corner hoping that the teacher wouldn't – "Ahh Izuku I see that you also want to attend U.A." said the teacher encouragingly only to be cut off as Katsuki hit Izuku with an explosion enhanced punch launching the poor boy back against the wall violently while the students laughed at Izuku's dream and what happened to him.

"Stupid fucking Deku what are you thinking?!" yelled Katsuki before the teacher grabbed his arm tightly and forced him his seat.

"Katsuki I expect to see you in the principal's office after school!" and with her peace said she moved back to the front of her classroom to resume the days teachings while Izuku got up and moved to his seat unaware of his passenger's primal anger towards it's host's attacker but restrained itself for a good opportunity to seek revenge.

Later that day

Izuku was walking home when suddenly a blob slides out of the sewer near him making a sticky wet sound as it did so earning young Izuku's attention.

Izuku froze it was some type of slime quirk user the momentary pause was all that the slime needed to attack and latch on to Izuku before it began to smother and suffocate him.

But before to could strangle him to much the sound of something heavy landed near them causing the slime to turn and say something which Izuku couldn't hear and then suddenly Izuku felt something grab his arm and then the slime was ripped off of him and thrown into the nearby building while Izuku was left roughly in place.

Shocked Izuku turned to look at his savior while the Backlight seethed at the loss of a potential ability as it hadn't absorbed an ability like that before but as Izuku turned around he and the virus were shocked it was All Might, the symbol of piece!

All Might turned to Izuku and in a deep manly tone asked "Are you ok young man?" this earned a shocked nod from Izuku.

Turning away Izuku All Might scraped the slime which had splattered due to its meeting with the wall into a small container before he set it down before turning back to Izuku "Well good day young man." and with that All Might prepared to jump, realizing this Izuku ran forward accidently knocking over the canister as he lunged and latched on to All Might just as the mountain of muscle launched into the air.

Both people went flying main difference was one was screaming loudly and was clinging to the other like his life depended on it which while he didn't know it he wasn't that fragile.

All Might looked down at our poor frightened boy and asked "What are you doing boy? Let go!"

Izuku just shook his head and yelled in reply "Are you crazy if I let go I will die!" All might gain a look of recognition.

"Oh I suppose you are correct young man allow me a second and I will land." said All Might angling for a landing on the nearest building.

Once the two had landed Izuku shakily let go of and attempted to hug the roof of the building in an attempt to calm his heart before he stood up with a look of determination "All Might d-do you think it's possible to be a hero even if even if they don't have a quirk?"

All Might looked at Izuku with a look of understanding and a small bit of pity and he knew his next few words might shatter the poor boy "No…it's just too dangerous for someone like that to be a hero."

Izuku froze his hero, his idol was basically was telling him to give up on his dream virus inside him was livid it wanted nothing more than to rip All Might to pieces and absorb him as over the years it had come to encourage Izuku for two reasons one it was a chance to collect powerful DNA samples and two over the years it had come to respect Izuku's wish and his commitment to it and in turn wished to help him out when he went in for the test.

All Might placed his hand gently on Izuku's shoulder once he saw Izuku lower his head before he muttered a small sorry before he once again leaping away leaving Izuku to exit the building by himself with his thoughts unaware of the danger that his fellow class mates were in due to his mistake while grabbing his idol's leg.

(The slime escaped and attacked the short shot prick AKA Katsuki)

Once he reached the bottom floor he was greeted with the sound of sirens so naturally he took off in the direction of the noise.

After a minute Izuku came across the source of the noise, police who had surrounded a blob which Izuku recognized as the one which attacked him and as he got closer he recognized the new addition to the blob which was a person he knew fairly well as Katsuki and the blob was making him launch fire blasts in random directions to keep the few heroes that were there away.

Izuku stood still for a second watching as the heroes did nothing but stand around waiting so in a burst of determination and defiance against his idol he ran forward and jumped landing on the only spot on the creature that seemed solid its eye.

With a scream of shock and pain the creature lurched backwards giving Izuku enough time to grab Katsuki's arm before he began pulling desperately at his classmate's arm his efforts were rewarded with a smack from the slime but Izuku held on stubbornly before an idea struck him and he grabbed Katsuki's wrist and pointed it above his head.

"Katsuki shoot now!" screamed Izuku while fighting to hold the arm in place as the slime tried to make the arm point away from it again.

Katsuki snarled as best he could with the slime down his throat but did as was asked of him blasting the creature with his flames once again earning a scream of pain and agony before it let go of Katsuki allowing Izuku to drag the other boy away from the slime.

All Might watched slightly shocked at the display from the boy and he decided to go down and meet with him to speak with him about continuing the line of All Might.

And cut


	3. Chapter 2

A means of evolution

I don't own prototype or MHA

Recap

Katsuki snarled as best he could with the slime down his throat but did as was asked of him blasting the creature in its eye with his flames once again earning a scream of pain and agony before it let go of Katsuki allowing Izuku to drag the other boy away from the slime.

All Might watched slightly shocked at the display from the boy and he decided to go down and meet with him to speak with him about continuing the line of All Might.

Currently

Izuku stared at his hero once again as the large man approached the virus would have liked to strangle the man but it had something to savor it managed to snag enough of the slime to imitate the ability.

All might coughed into his hand to clear his throat before he began speaking "My boy I would like to have a word with you in private." Izuku nodded nervously and followed his idle away from the crowd.

At the beach

All Might stared at Izuku and the poor boy was beginning to get nervous at the silence before All Might spoke "Izuku my boy I was very impressed with your courage back there and I would like to discuss an opportunity with you."

Izuku was confused and the Virus prepared to suppress Izuku's consciousness to protect them but All Might's next word surprised them both "I would like you, my boy to be the next bearer of one for all."

Izuku was frozen in place before a smile broke across his face before he thought back to what All Might had said which prompted Izuku to ask a question "What do you mean next bearer of one for all."

All Might's ever present smile grew a little and he replied "Very sharp my boy but my quirk is special in that it is transferable and with each passing it gets stronger and after seeing your act of courage back there I believe you to be worthy of being the next user."

Izuku nodded in understanding "But how will I be able to use your quirk?" All Might moved forward standing beside Izuku and gestured to the litter covered beach the virus also curious began making guesses as to how the powers could be transferred maybe horizontal gene transference but It was too early to make such wild theories so it listened pushing back its questions.

"Before that we must train your body and then and only then will I show you how to take in my power so do you accept?" asked All might bowling over Izuku's question.

Izuku thought it over for a moment to take on his favorite hero's powers and to essentially become his apprentice "Yes I would like to All Might."

All Might smiled before replying "Well then let us begin." Izuku felt a sense of despair as he looked out of the beach.

6 months later

Izuku gave a tired sigh as he surveyed the beach which had seen a remarkable change in the last 6 months, it was clear of the litter which had marred it making into a couples hot spot.

All might sitting on a picnic table in his alternate form, which All Might had showed to Izuku the second month into training, the skeletal man watched his pupil clean the beach occasionally commenting or giving words of encouragement but now that the beach was clean and Izuku had physically bulked up a little All Might felt now was the time to give Izuku his power.

All Might gestured to Izuku to come closer and Izuku did jogging slightly to his idol and stopping a few feet from him All Might sat there quietly waiting and it took Izuku a few moments but he got the hint and sat down as well.

All Might began speaking a smile on his face as he did so "Izuku my boy you have done well with your training and finished before I predicted so now is the time you have been waiting for." All Might pulled a single strand of hair from his head and held it out in front of himself before continuing "Now eat this hair and you shall gain my powers."

Needless to say Izuku became green at the concept of eating the hair "How is that going to give me your power?"

All Might rubbed the back of his head apologetically "Listen my boy if I could do it any other way I would but in order for you to gain my power you must ingest a part of me."

Izuku still a little green took the hair and quickly shoved it in his mouth before swallowing not wanting to taste the hair or feel it go down his throat and the virus instantly went to work breaking down the powers behind All Might it was not however prepared for the rush of power that accompanied the hair and as a result a rush of glowing red particles rushed away from Izuku in a small boom.

Izuku and All might were very surprised while the virus seethed at it momentary lack of control but All Might spoke "I wasn't expecting that but one for all is despite having seven other users before you it is still largely unknown."

Izuku took a moment before asking "Are you sure that was normal?"

All Might shrugged "It varies from person but it never reacted like that as far as I know."

Izuku stared down at his hands and tried to feel if anything was different but…nothing not even a hint of something beyond his 'normal'.

All Might smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "The changes aren't immediate they take time …along with that you are going to need more training as all the training we did was to ready your body to handle all for one."

Izuku's head dropped low and a small groan exited his mouth with a withering gasp.

All might, feeling awkward tried to cheer Izuku up "So do you think you will meet that girl again at the UA trials?"

Izuku instantly blushed before responding "I hope so Ochoka seemed nice and her quirk was cool…I have never really seen a gravity quirk like that."

All Might nodded and got up before a smile broke his face "I look forward to seeing your results on the test but beware one for all will hurt you if you use it recklessly also I am sure you are aware but the exam will be held in a week so be prepared."

Izuku gave his mentor a smile and for a moment there were no words…and now the pause was getting awkward…now it was creepy even .

All might coughed in to his hand before speaking again "Any way my boy you must rest before your test so you have the rest of the week off so I shall see you when the test begins." Izuku nodded and began to wake way but not before waving goodbye to his idle.

5 minutes later

Izuku almost couldn't contain himself as he walked along the side walk and the virus was of a similar opinion as it examined the power behind all for one granted it was just a stock pile and transference power but with it and all the energy it could gather…it would be interesting.

Suddenly the virus was hit with an idea if its host wanted to be a hero he needed a villain to be his equal and so the virus suppressed Izuku's consciousness and walked into an ally way before taking on its armored form.

The face a was smooth and round like that of the first bearer of black light but the body was a mix of mercer and Heller (DLC skin) and with that the armored monster ran off to collect DNA and cause chaos.

And cut


	4. chapter 3

A means of evolution

i own neither the anime/manga or game

A week later

Izuku watched as his body moved against his will his armoured hands snapped a mans neck before black and red tentacles reached around from his back and seemed to slurp up the body.

Izuku finally took notice of the other people in the room he was in which looked oddly like his mother's bank and know that he thought of it the man who's neck he snapped looked like one of guards of said bank.

Izuku felt his head turn to face the two incoming attack izuku felt a small pull in his arm before he could think about it the arm was brought up and a large shield form a blocked a steel coloured fist.

Izuku felt to the pull again but this time when the appendage was brought into sight it had become a giant sword like blade.

The shield moved to the side and the blade cleaved through the man infront of him...the recently bisected man fell and izuku felt a bit of blood splash his armor before blood began pool around his feet before the tentacles appeared again and absorbed the man.

Suddenly izuku woke up as his mom shook his shoulder lightly "izuku wake up your going to be late if you sleep any longer." Said inko softly.

After rubbing his eyes izuku looked to his clock and blinked owlishly before he shot up grabbed a few clothes from his draws and took of to the shower "be out in a minute mom!" Said izuku as he closed the door to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom izuku turned on the shower as he dropped his clothes on floor and opened the toilet seat before unloading his digested dinner into said toilet.

After a moment izuku wiped his mouth his nightmares were becoming more frequent.

Izuku stripped off his cloths and got in the shower using the water to put his nightmares out of his mind the virus on the other hand felt regret it didn't want to scare izuku but it did want to warn him of an opponent that would be Izuku's rival/personal villain.

After his shower izuku put on his change of clothes and put his used ones in his hamper and entered the dining/living room only to freeze as he read the headline on the new broadcast 'bank robbed leaves several dead' while the pictures shown were inko's bank.

Izuku felt the blood leave his face as the new caster went on to list features of the robber which were few in number the only solid feature that they could come to was that the robber had some type of tranformation quirk.

Izuku fell onto his butt as the news caster laid out what happened during the robbery inko rushed to her son trying to make sure he was ok.

The rest of the morning was silent except for Izuku's goodbye and i love you to his mother as he hugged her before leaving for his exam.

Izuku held his head in his hand were his nightmares real? Were they happening? Was he committing murder and robbery? Izuku shook his head there was no way that was possible he never had a quirk except for what all might had given him but then again the nightmares only started after he received one for all.

Izuku was stressing out so much that he almost missed his stop if it wasn't for the virus reminding him that his stop was here izuku had to rush to get out of the train before the doors closed.

Once in the test area izuku started to move to the start area but his nerves caused him to trip over nothing causing izuku to flinch but the impact never came so he turned and his joy he saw Ochoka.

Izuku smiled "Ochoka!" The girl smiled at izuku as he floated in the air.

"Hey izuku don't you know its bad luck to fall before a test any way how are you doing?" Asked Ochoka as she righted izuku before bringing her hands together.

Izuku promptly landed on his feet and thanked Ochoka for her assistance before a boy wearing glasses appeared and spoke "sir if you are just going to distract please leave everyone is preparing for the exam."

Izuku turned and usually in this situation izuku would have almost immediately apologized and then try to explain but Ochoka spoke first "hey leave him alone he was thanking me for helping him!"

The boy pushed up his glasses before replying "is this true?" Earning a rapid nod from izuku.

The boy's frown deepened "well then pardon me." With that the boy moved away.

Izuku sighed and gave a smal smile to Ochoka "thank you ochoka." The girl replied with with a small smile.

"No problem though he is right we should get to the start area." Said ochoka izuku put on his game face and nodded the two then moved to start and waited.

After the speech by present mic

"AND START!!!" With that bit said everyone started into a false city but for izuku as he ran and approached his first robot he felt a familiar pull in his arms.

However he continued with his punch and to his shock his arms and hands had become thick and muscled but the muscles were dark emerald green as compared to the usual color such as the light pink of muscle.

The punch caved in the front of the robot as well as punched as hole all the way through it.

Izuku to a moment appraise his hands before he remembered that he was in the middle of a exam so he began running and continued bashing robots as he went.

After a while Izuku began having problems finding robots when suddenly the ground shook.

Every one froze as a giant robot stepped out from behind a building and the words of present mic rang through Izuku's head "and near the end there will be a massive robot but its a zero pointer so just run when you see it."

Izuku whom was very close to the giant was just about turned to run when the sound of an explosion caught his attention izuku turned around and saw ochoka fall to the ground a pieceof metal following her head from behind bearly missing her head as she landed.

Izuku immediately turned and began to run to Ochoka but the giant robot also noticed Ochoka and attempted to throw a punch at her the virus gave the equivalent of a sigh as it prepared the armor.

Izuku barely got to he at all and the only thing izuku could think to do was throw his body over his friend as izuku did that he felt a the pull all over his body.

Izuku felt the blow hit his back, he felt his hands and knees beak the cement bury themselves in the material beneath and the pain that was supposed to come next only felt like a dull ache instead.

Izuku opened his eyes after the weight on his back be taken off and to Izuku's shock his arms wrre no longer muscled and were now almost the exact same as the killer's in his nightmares but his armor was the same emerald green as his muscled arms were if not a bit more metallic looking.

The sound of metal groaning snapped izuku from his focus and he ripped his arms and legs free from the cement before he turned to the robot who's fingers on one hand were dented in making them unusable asides from punching.

Izuku saw the robot whined back for another punch izuku felt a something tug in the back of his head and he found a voice in his ear "punch with all your worth izuku protect your freind."

Izuku didn't understand why but the voice seemed familiar and a feeling of trust filled him before he cocked his own fist back as he focused on putting as much power as he could into his punch unaware that the muscled arms had formed again and the redish pink lines that crawled acrossed thier lengths.

Izuku unleashed his punch as the robot did izuku's punch however never touched the robot but same could be said for the robot as the force from Izuku's upper cut punch obliterated the upper chest and entirely separated the robot's head from its body.

Izuku took a moment to stare in awe at the force of his punch before before a wave of pain overcame his whole arm izuku almost hunched over in pain but the sound of metal groaning again gained Izuku's attention and for a moment izuku was afraid that the robot wasn't dead but to his fear quickly changed as he saw the robot begin to fall forward towardshim and Ochoka.

Izuku quickly grabbed Ochoka and ran as the virus would have rolled its eyes if it had any at its host's lapse in memory its armor withstood a punch from the robot it wouldn't suffer any damage if it fell on izuku even with protecting his possible 'partner'.

The loud bang of metal and rush of wind was all the conformation izuku needed to know they were safe as they weren't under the giant piece of scrap.

Izuku turned to look at the fallen robot...it was at most twenty feet away izuku felt a relief sweep over him as turned back to Ochoka, whom he was carrying bridal style.

Izuku froze as he felt something warm and wet soak his sleeve izuku felt his fear rear its head again as he gently placed Ochoka down and looked at his arm seeing a red stain.

Izuku gently moved Ochoka's head and saw a gash in the back of her head izuku quickly tore his sleeve and folded it before pressing it against the wound trying to starch the blood flow.

Izuku looked around and saw an old lady approaching "Miss miss please help!" Called izuku the woman rushed over as fast as she could on her little legs.

"What is the matter?" Asked the woman as she approached before she took notice of Izuku's torn sleeve and the blood leaking from behind the girl's head the woman's lips extended and placed a kiss on the girl's head.

"You can take your sleeve off her head now her wound should be closed by now." Said the woman izuku did as he was told a small bit worry on his face till he confirmed that the wound had stopped bleeding.

After a sigh of relief izuku realized that he knew was the old lady in front of him "hey aren't you recovery woman?!" The old lady gave a proud nod earning a smile from izuku.

Izuku looked back to Ochoka a small bit of worry still present in his eyes "are you sure she is ok, she hasn't woken up yet?" The woman gave a coy smile before she replied.

"She a friend of yours i am assuming?" Earning a nod from izuku.

"Well lets get up to the start area she'll probably be awake by the time we get there." Said recovery girl izuku nodded and began carrying Ochoka.

40 minutes later

Izuku yawned as the physical and written exams had tired smile made its way to his face Ochoka had woken up on the way to the start area for the written exam...one awkward explanation later as to why izuku was carrying her and they spent the rest of the walk to the start area in embarrassed silence.

Izuku and Ochoka separated for the written exam and didn't see eachother again not even after the exam.

Izuku gave another yawn as he exited the train at his stop and began his treak to his home his thoughts getting back to his tranformations during the exam and how much they resembled the killer's before he rubbed his arm which still hurt.

After almost twenty minutes izuku turned the corner to his home and was almost immediately blinded by a number of bright lights all pointed at him before he was tackled by an unknown attacker and while izuku stuggled he heard "izuku midoriya you are under arrest for murder and robbery don't resist!"

Izuku's eyes widened as his jaw opened and his arms were forced behind his back before cuffs were put around his wrists.

and cut


	5. Chapter 4

A means of evolution

I don't own prototype or MHA

Recap

Izuku's eyes widened as his jaw opened and his arms were forced behind his back before cuffs were put around his wrists.

Currently

Izuku looked down at the table of the interrogation room as the investigator and her partner tried to get him to answer question that he didn't know the answers to not that they knew that if the virus could've smiled it would have its hard work was about to pay off.

"So why did you kill and rob so many people?" the female investigator suddenly asked Izuku looked up and before he could speak he felt a pressure in his head and he suddenly felt that wasn't in control of his body like a passenger in his own body but the looks on the investigators' faces worried him and suddenly his mouth spoke in a voice similar to his own but a bit deeper more mature sounding and while Izuku was unaware of this his iris had become red.

"I killed them because they got in my way and I robbed them because I was preparing to leave this shitty rental." after finishing Izuku felt a part of himself stretching and bending before tearing away and suddenly Izuku was felt in control of his body again but he also felt extremely tired he barely had enough strength to turn his head as he heard a crackling noise to his left.

Izuku's eyes barely had enough time to take in the figure standing and stretching beside him before his eyes closed barely hearing the shouts of the two investigators as he passed out.

The next day

Izuku awoke quietly and for the first time in a while his dreams weren't plagued with nightmares of murder and violence and with a small smile Izuku opened his eyes froze this wasn't his room after looking around a moment Izuku found that he was in a hospital Izuku blinked in confusion why was he in a hospital…actually what day was it even.

Izuku didn't have the time to ponder much as his mom had entered the room and as soon as she saw him awake she rushed to the bed and hugged him close to her chest a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so.

The scene was broken by a cough at the door to the room Izuku recognized as one of the detectives the female one the one who had asked him why he had killed and robbed but she looked different now like she was older or hadn't slept in a few days and she had a bandage on her cheek.

She looked down once Izuku's eyes met hers and she spoke "On behalf of my p-partner and the station we…I would like to apologize for falsely accusing you of crimes that you didn't commit."

Izuku looked at her confused and the detective sighed before explaining "From what we could gather about the individual that escaped three days ago was that he was some villain who had some type of possession quirk and that he was hiding from someone or something we are not sure how long he was in you or if he affected you in some way but as result of hiding in you he suppressed your quirk which he could use oddly enough…and though he has separated from you it appears that he was somehow able to at least copy your quirk and has taken on a likeness of your body."

Izuku's eyes remained confused until suddenly his memories from day before clicked into place and he felt absolute dread wash over him and he cradled his head as tears began to leak from his eyes.

Inko hugged her son closely and let him cry into her chest the investigator looked up at the duo and nodded slightly in apology and left to mourn her own losses.

Three days later

Izuku was home in his room doing a small work out to keep his mind off of the fact that his body was invaded and used to murder and steal from others.

A knock sounded against his door and his mother cautiously opened the door "Izuku you have mail…it's from the academy."

Izuku sat up from his sit-up and stood as quickly as he could and moved closer allowing Inko to the bags under his eyes as she gave him his mail.

Izuku slowly opened up the letter and tilted it so its contents fell into his hand it was a little disk like thing which almost instantly began projecting a small All Might which began speaking "Hello Izuku midoriya it is I all might here to inform you that your application to UA hero academy has been…Accepted, congratulations and we look forward to seeing you in class."

Izuku's face broke into a smile and he let out a shout in joy while Inko practically tackled her son while congratulating him before going down back to the kitchen to finish making lunch and maybe make something special for after dinner.

Izuku allowed himself a moment of celebration before he closed his door and moved over to his computer desk opening up the laptop as he sat before he looking at the page that had been left up it was a newspaper site and his face was on the front with the following 'Killer hides in minors body and uses kid's quirk to commit crimes' followed by another picture one that looked similar to him but slightly different the skin was a little paler, the cheek bones a little lower and he had no freckles.

This picture also differed from Izuku's in the fact that Izuku was laying in the hospital bed and the picture of the man was obviously taken from a video camera and showed the man smiling at the camera while he had a blurred out limp person dangling by the throat in his right hand.

Izuku felt fear when he looked at the man's red eyes as they stared into the camera the feeling that the monster was living in his body and in his home for an unknown period of time scared him not only that but the man most likely knew All Might's secret and the secret of one for all.

Izuku read through the news page one last time before his mother called him down for lunch prompting Izuku to close the window and shut down the laptop as he didn't want his mom to become any more worried about him than she already was.

And cut


End file.
